The Problem With Scooter
by rubix the cube
Summary: [rated for language and implied situations] Julie and Scooter. A perfect couple. But things are not always what they seem. [co-written with Emmy]
1. Default Chapter

"The Problem With Scooter" a story co-written by Emmy and Allie  
  
This chapter was written by Emmy!

* * *

Charlie's POV .  
  
"Dammit Charlie! Stop fidgeting your making me nervous!" said Russ who was sitting next to me in the locker room as we awaited coach Orion to came and give us a pre-game pep-talk.  
  
I would stop fidgeting, but I can't help it. I am excited about this game, and when I am excited I fidget like crazy. We are playing the Blake Bears again, and this time I am not going to let them embarrass us like the last time. No way, this time we won't screw up.  
  
"How you doing' Jules? Ready to dominate?" I made a pathetic attempt to start up a conversation. I really like Julie and sometimes I get nervous and don't know what to say. That's when dumb stuff like 'ready to dominate' comes out. I hope she doesn't think I am a total loser.  
  
She grins though, which I take as a good sign.  
  
"Sure Charlie." She looks amused. This could be a good or bad thing.  
  
It could mean that she thinks I am funny, and that she might like me. Or she could just think I am a crazy hockey obsessed fool. I really hope it isn't the latter. Things have been extra difficult on me since she started dating Scooter after the JV/Varsity showdown. I feel like I have to work twice as hard for her attention now.  
  
"Okay team that's it, now get on the ice and play hard." Some one knocked my knees and my head shot up. "What about the pep talk?" I ask nobody in particular.  
  
"That was it Charlie." Replied Goldberg. "Weren't you listening?"  
  
"Sure." I lied.  
  
"You feeling' okay Charlie-man?" asked Russ.   
"Yup Russ, just peachy."   
  
The game started out fast and furious. Blake's forward knocked down Averman right away and made a beeline for Julie. C'mon Julie don't let him faze you.   
  
"- And number 57 Carner zooms toward the goal, he shoots... and big save for Gaffney-" That Josh announcer kid is really annoying. But yay for Catlady!   
  
"Go Julie!" I yell from my seat on the bench.   
  
"Obvious much Conway?"   
  
"Eat me Banks."   
  
"No thank you."   
  
"Conway, Germaine change it." Orion ended our little pow-wow. Guy and I took Russ' and Fulton's spots on the ice.   
  
Blake was in possession and heading toward goal. Dwayne managed to steal the puck with some of his fancy cowboy moves and passed it to Averman; who took off for the Bears' zone. He faked and passed it to me and I shot. The goalie tapped it out then Guy came and nudged it in.   
  
YES! The buzzer sounded as we piled on Guy to congratulate him. It was 1-0 after the first period. Not too shabby if you ask me.   
  
"- and Germaine makes the goal with an assist from Conway right before the buzzer sounds-" After a quick drink and a short talk (which I paid attention to this time) we were back on the ice.   
  
Adam took the face off this time. Guy and I are wings again, and Connie and Goldberg are on defense.   
  
Blake's forward is huge. He towers over Adam and is giving him a death glare. I could tell that Adam was trying to put up a brave face, but that this guy was making him nervous. Not that I blame him but I hope that he can keep his head in the game. The whistle blew and Blake's forward shoved Adam hard on to the ice and took the puck. As he approached the goal he deked twice and passed it to one of his teammates who scored.   
  
"-Ouch, that's gotta hurt, the Blake Bears sneak one in past Gaffney. Let's hope we don't have a replay of the Ducks' last game against Blake-" That Josh kid is going to find himself staring at the inside of his locker if I hear another smart-ass comment from him.   
  
Feeling fired up with vengeance against Blake because of that last goal; I took the face off with Dwayne and Luis on my sides and Connie and Guy on defense.   
  
I won the face off and passed it to Dwayne, who lost it to Blake. Guy knocked the Blake player down and passed the puck to Connie, who passed it to me. I gave it to Luis who flew down the ice. Just as Luis was about to shoot the same huge Blake guy hooked him; and sent him sprawling down on the ice.   
  
"-Yikes, number 22 Luis Mendoza is viscously hooked as he approaches Blake's goal. The Bear's are sure gonna pay for that one-"   
  
"Foul!" I yelled. There's no way they can't call him on that. Sure enough the ref. put him in the box, and we scored again during the power play.   
  
The score is now 2-1 in our favor. Neither team scored the rest of the period. There was just a lot of pointless passing and icing the puck. This was basically a waste of our time.   
  
In the locker room between the periods Orion yelled at us saying that we were being lazy the last half of the period and that scoring one goal doesn't give us an excuse to be lazy.   
  
When the third period begun Ken, Averman, Goldberg, Portman, and Fulton were on the ice and ready to make up for our slacking off during the last period.   
  
I didn't pay much attention to the game play during the rest of the game. I was to busy watching her. She moves very gracefully as she blocks the shots being fired at her. Almost like it is a second nature to her; which it probably is by now.   
  
Toward the very end Fulton blasted one last shot past Blake's goaltender, bringing the final score to 3-1. We had really shown Blake this time.

* * *

Well here it is...Emmy's and mine brain child that has been devouring all our free time (and class time) for the past...counts...3 weeks. So I (being Allie) have the honor of writing the first A/N but I'll get Emmy to do the next one...And I must say that Emmy worked her tail off on this chapter ...and she deserves all the praise for coaxing me out of my writer's block by leaving me nice little trail of jelly beans...so be nice and review or I'll have my minions of doom attack you! (Cue: evil laughing) Allie  
  
If you liked this chapter go read Emmy's other fics! Her pen-name is Emily Henson. 


	2. chapter 2

Allie wrote this chapter! WHOO! and Emmy wrote all of the notes! and Shout outs are at the bottom!

* * *

Julie's POV  
  
"Scooter, leave me alone!" I said walking out of the building and on to the dark quad. We had just finished a game and I was going to head back to my room and drop off my bag then meet everyone at the diner. I slung my bag over my shoulder and glanced over my shoulder at my advancing boyfriend.  
  
"Why baby? You know you love me!" He caught up with me and slung his arm over my shoulders. Which were already weighed enough with my equipment on my back. His breath reeked of the inside of a beer bottle. I cringed and threw his arm off. "Julie, come on. You just won; don't you want to celebrate with your boyfriend?" He stepped in front of me so I couldn't move.  
  
"Scooter!" I stepped to the side; he countered my move as he did with all of my attempts to escape. I threw my bag to the ground knowing the weight it bared would hinder me from running away. This was my mistake; it made him able to pick me up. And he did just that. Throwing me over his shoulder and walking to his dorm room.  
  
I thrashed and squirmed but he was too strong for me and held fast around my waist. I made several desperate attempts to call out on to the empty quad only to have my pleas echoed back at me. Tears fell down my cheeks as I pounded against his back muscles. He swaggered up the stairs and cursed at his door for being locked.  
  
He shifted me over to one shoulder to retrieve his keys. I used this one moment to make my escape. I moved my knee which was positioned over his chest to his side and squeezed my knee under his rib cage. He doubled over and my feet made contact with the ground. I kneed him in the groin and ran. Even in his drunken state he was able to catch me. He grabbed my arm and punched me across face. I struggled to fight back but when I did he would return either block my blows or return them with double the vigor. Finally a hard blow to my head made it all go away.  
  
I woke up cold. I tried to sit up but my back was sore. I opened my eyes to find my self on a picnic table in the quad. I dragged myself up and took small steps across the quad to get to the dorms. I tried to take it one step at a time taking each step one by one. A simple rhythm of 'heel toe, heel toe, heel toe' ran through my brain as I took each step. My muscles burning with every step.  
  
By some miracle I made it to the dorms. I looked at the steps and realized there was no way I could get up there alone. I whimpered as struggled to lift my leg to get it on the step. I almost cried out in pain but bit my lip, not wanting to wake anyone else in the dorms. So I moved my other leg up to meet the one I moved before. It was slow going like this, my muscles never really getting used to the strain I was putting on them so half way there I had to stop and rest.  
  
I slumped on the step against the rail rubbing my sore legs, as luck would have it the stairs shook under me signifying that some one was coming down the stairs.  
  
"Julie?" a sweet voice said behind me.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"It's Charlie," he sat down next to me. "Are we having a stair party?"  
  
"Charlie, I can't get up the stairs, my legs are killing me. I can't move them." Tears formed in my eyes both from my weakness and my pain. He looked at me with a mix of fear and sympathy while contemplating what to do. Then out of no where I he stand and picks me up. "Charlie!" I grabbed on to his neck, praying he wouldn't drop me. He walked up the stair slowly trying not to jostle me. And set me down in front of my room.  
  
"Here you go, no thanks required." He laughed, turning on his heel.  
  
I smiled and let my self into my room. Not really expecting Connie to be there. She would be at Guy's last night to celebrate. I lay on my bed and closed my eyes, knowing that she would tell me what had happened last night. I rolled on my side knowing what had happened last night, thanking God I had taken my pill. But it was my first time just the same and I wanted to remember it.

* * *

YAY!! Ch. 2!! is happy We have my wonderful co-writer Allie to thank for this. So worship her. NOW! group of worshipers bow down to Allie  
  
Better. Please review!!  
  
KtBeanz: I am glad you are intrigued, and you have a point Scooter isn't a very intimidating name.  
  
C-chan96- It took a lot of jellybeans to get her out of that stupid writers block... Glad you liked it!  
  
Meme-Ann: You say I never told you I liked to co-write eh? Well you never asked! We could still work together sometime though. You have a Julie/Scooter fantasy? that's funny, I always thought you just hated Julie. Cheers for reviewing!  
  
BanksiesBabe99- Allie and I are glad you like it. I hope you continue to R&R.  
  
Thank you again everyone for reviewing! Allie and I love you all forever!!  
  
Now review this chapter!  
  
Do it now! 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter Three   
By: Emmy 

* * *

I woke up with a start to the sound of a dorm shutting. It was Connie, probably just returning from a night with Guy. At first I couldn't quite remember exactly why there was a dull throbbing between my legs. That's when it all comes back to me. Winning the game, arguing with Scooter, Charlie carrying me back to my dorm because I couldn't walk. If it wasn't for him I might have spent the night on the stairwell.   
  
"Oh sorry Jules did I wake you?"   
  
"Yeah, but its okay. It's already pretty late I should be up anyway. Where were you last night missy?" I am interested to what her excuse will be this time.   
  
Connie grinned sheepishly. "Oh you know, just at Guy's."   
  
"Guy's house? Aren't his parents in Missouri this weekend?" I can see her face turning red as we speak.   
  
"Yeah", she answers trying to sound casual, "So?"   
  
My jaw dropped. "Connie! You didn't! Did you?"   
  
"Do what?" She is still attempting to be nonchalant, but I am backing her into a corner.   
  
"You know what I mean. Did you and Guy...er...you know?" I made a suggestive motion with my arms.   
  
She needn't have answered me. The broad grin on her face and her face turning a odd shade of red gave it all away. I screamed. She jumped on my bed and hugged me.   
  
"Oh Julie it was unbelievable! He was so gentle; he kept asking me if I was sure about it and everything. He is the greatest! Plus he made me French toast this morning for breakfast."   
  
"Wow." Was all I could manage, my heart breaking slowly.   
  
"It was everything I could have asked for during my first time!" she gushed gleefully.   
  
"I wish I could say the same for myself." I decided to tell Connie about Scooter. Connie's eyes widened.   
  
"You and Scooter? I mean Guy and I have known each other for fifteen years but, well you and Scooter have only been dating for two weeks..."   
  
I felt my eyes well up with fresh tears. Great, Connie thinks I am a slut now.   
  
"No Julie, I didn't mean it that w-"   
  
"He raped me." I whispered hoarsely and the tears started pouring out. Sobs racked my body as Connie hugged me tightly.   
  
"Oh my God! That bastard! What are you going to do Jules?" I shook my head for lack of ability to speak clearly.   
  
"Do you know if he used protection? What if he didn't? You could get pregnant! What will we do? We will get Scooter expelled first of all. Then convince the board to let you live in the dorms. Th-" I clapped my hand over Connie's mouth, she is switching into panic mode. Pretty soon she will be naming my non-existent child.   
  
"Connie clam down I don't know if he used a condom or whatever but I am on the pill so there won't be a baby."   
  
"Phew. What about STD's though? Is Scooter clean?"   
  
"I don't know Connie but what about you? Did you and Guy use protection? Is he clean?" I wanted desperately to switch attention away from myself.   
  
"I am on the pill also. And Guy and I got checked together. We are both clean. Stop trying to change the subject! You have to tell the Dean, Julie."   
  
"No! They will never believe me, it's my word against Scooter's and his father has connections."   
"You at least have to tell the Ducks. They would want to know Julie, they care about you." I hesitated to answer, but I know I would end up telling them anyway. They are practically family anyway.   
  
"No Connie" I curled up in my bed, praying sleep would overcome me.  
  
"Why not?" Connie asks impatiently.  
  
"Because I am not ready for this. Now, you are the only thing standing between sleep and myself, so leave me alone." I snapped back at her. I need sleep.  
  
"Fine." She went to do her own thing. She is slamming stuff around though, slightly disturbing the sleeping process. I will apologize for being rude later, after my nap.

* * *

MoonlightAngel6:   
  
Allie: HI Ash! i already IMed you and thanked you for the sweet review...and i like the sacarficing Scooter thing...i love this kid! huggles Ash pokes Emmy   
  
Emmy: Hi Ash! you will see more J/C seeing as how we have Allie, the Queen of J/C! Scooter will be sacraficed! does tribal dance around pit of fire

* * *

brnnttebabe12:  
  
Allie: hee hee another person converted to the J/C ways...i'm so proud...and here is your update...Emmy and i have BIG plans for this fic...   
Emmy: hey, my computer does that too. I hope this update was quick enough, there will be more coming soon!

* * *

C-Chan96:  
  
Emmy: Hi Chelsea! shakes hand nice to meet you! We all love Allie dont we? And yes... Scooter is very evil in this story. he should die. dont say no one loves you! We do!   
  
Allie: Chelse! huggle I love you! and yes it took a lot of Jelly-beans pats belly statisfied i should really go into hiding more often... you like the angst? hard to think that that came out of the fluffy-princess...hee hee...NO! come back! i wuv you! no!!!!! latches on to Chelsea's legs now you can never leave me.......hope you like it! love Allie

* * *

KTbeanz:  
  
Emmy: Are you planning to "accidently" push Scooter off said bridge? Cause i would like to help! We will update soon! I promise Charlie is great isnt he? You know Allie couldnt write him as a jerk to Julie!   
  
Allie: hon...hate to tell ya that the Brooklyn Bridge isn't in Minnisota...yeah...so it wouldn't work so much...blushes aww thanks Beaner...and we will update a soon as humanly possible (or whenever Allie feels like getting off her lazy rear and posting what Emmy writes) heh heh okay hope you like it! 

* * *

Preciousbabyblue:   
  
Emmy: You guess correctly... eventually they will end up together   
  
Allie: hey hey hey! i like the name! bells go off ding ding ding! we have a winner!

* * *

Banksiesbabe99:   
  
Allie: we do have a reason to hate Scooter now! WHOO! a motive! grabs baseball bat and goes Scooter hunting  
  
Emmy Glad o give you a reason, never liked him much myself, and we hope you do feel for Julie. joins Allie in hunt

* * *

Meme-Ann   
  
Allie: nice to meet you too! but i already talk to you regularly.,..so thanks for the review and sorry for killing all your hopes and dreams   
  
Emmy: I do see him to be kind of a jerk, not to many senoirs want to date frshman unless they have bab intentions. I agree about Linda though, i hate her. So does most of the fandom.   
  
Alllie agrees about hating Linda

* * *

Lady Kisa Sohma   
  
Emmy: Glad you like it!   
  
Allie: hey! love the name! if you only knew how long it took me and Emmy to get this far on the Shoutouts...twas the minions that slowed us down...but glad you like it!

* * *

Anonoymous   
  
Allie: OH! not going to say who you are eh? hm....well i'm glad that you like it and maybe next time you can give us your name so i can give you a shortened nickname that ends in -y...grin well you will just have to read and find out now won't you? grin   
  
Emmy: You will find out what happens in the near future! Will Julie be pregnant? Will the Ducks support her? Will Scooter die? What is the cafeteria food made of? okay, probably not the last one but... you never know. 


	4. chapter 4

This Chapter written by Allie

* * *

Julie's POV  
  
I opened my eyes and tried to take a deep breath, but the bruises on my chest and the pain in my head made me settle for shallow breaths. Connie was up already which was very rare. I rolled out of bed and threw on a grey hoodie and a pair of jeans. I winced when I grabbed my school bag and gingerly put it on my back.  
  
I made my way down to the cafeteria. And there he was.  
  
My stomach tightened.  
  
"Julie!" he said catching up with me and falling into step with me. I tried to speed up but he kept following me. His hand finally came to rest on my shoulder, sending shivers through my spine. I pushed it off. "Julie! What on earth is wrong?" His eyes fell on the bruise on my left eye. I growled slightly and turned away.  
  
"You of all people should know this! Don't you remember?" I couldn't work up the courage to tell him anything more.   
  
"What? When?" he snapped at me, I took a step back from, cowering.  
  
"Friday, after the game." The horrors of that night flashed back at me, filling me with more rage than I had ever thought I would ever have. But as I reveled in this newfound power the room started to spin and the floor rose to embrace me where I stood.  
  
Connie's POV  
  
I started towards the table with my tray.  
  
"Connie!" a voice yelled, "Julie fainted!" I dropped my tray making a mess of oatmeal and orange juice on the floor. I sprinted into the hall. And there he was. Scooter standing over her.  
  
"Get the hell away from her!" I yelled running to her side. His eyes narrowed at me.  
  
"I have this under control. Don't worry." He bent to pick her up but I wrapped my arms around her and drew her into a semi-sitting position.  
  
"Get away Scooter, your damage is done. She'll be fine!"  
  
"Both of you are the same! Stubborn! I should just teach you the same lesson that I taught Julie here" he gestures to her now limp body. I shook with rage, but kept my mouth shut. He kneeled next to me. "And don't you forget it" his breath hot on my neck. I pushed him away from me and he stood and walked away.  
  
I tried to hoist up Julie but collapsed on the floor, her falling with me.  
  
"Man! I wonder what's for breakfast!" the voice reached my ears and I knew I was saved.   
  
Goldberg.  
  
"Goldberg! Help!" I yelled. He walked to the corner and saw it was me he broke into a run, Averman and Russ in-toe.  
  
"What happened" Russ asked.   
  
"She fainted" I replied stupidly, "can you guys help me get her back to the dorm room?" They nodded and Russ took her left side and Goldberg on her left. I picked up her bag that had fallen off and Averman walked with me.  
  
"What the hell happened to her?" Goldberg asked.  
  
"I was walking and she fainted I just so happened to get there first." We arrived at our room, I unlocked the door, and they set down her on her bed. "Thanks guys, go on to breakfast. I'm going to stay here with her." The nodded and left. As the door closed I rushed to her side.  
  
"Oh Jules, that bastard has messed with both of us. Harassing me and raping you, we can't let him get away with this! So don't worry, we'll get him good!" I squeezed her hand.

* * *

MoonlightAngel16   
  
Allie: death by fire you say? (plays with pretty pink lighter) sure thing...   
  
Emmy: loves fire oooo... pretty.... i think me and Allie will get to him before Charlie and yes i agree, Guy is hot!

* * *

brnnttebabe12:   
Emmy: dont worry... Scooter will get what he deserves... (flicks open lighter again)  
  
Allie: Charlie? (drools) yum...and Scooter will have something very bad happen to him...i don't know what yet but..it will be bad

* * *

Operate:   
  
Allie :hey! love the name! if you like Scooter this isn't a good story to be reading  
  
Emmy: You like Scooter... well this isn't a very Scooter friendly story... thanks for reveiwing!

* * *

Banksiesbabe99:  
  
Emmy: Oh! can i have a whip! it would come in good use! Never fear! We dont think you are mad! We are crazy too!  
  
Allie: yay! riding whip! I don't like Scooter either...(grumbles) I am proud to be crazy!

* * *

CakeEater'sGirly99  
  
Allie: I'm not a big fan of C/G but Emmy makes me like it so...hee hee i'm an anti-blonde! lol just kidding! just because I'm a burnette! I wanna come! ROAD TRIP! and i'm driving! (evil laughing) and have no fear about Julie...and i'll talk to you later  
  
Emmy: Yes, i agree lets all get together and kill Scooter, and Julie is a little confused right now, but she will tell people sometime! I love Connie and Guy too! It will be a cold day in hell when i write thme not as a couple!

* * *

C-Chan96  
  
Emmy: Oh Chelsea dear, of course we love you! hugs I love your outrageous review also! I always scroll down to read reveiw respons too! I think that we could work in your plan of makign Scooter miserable in before we burn him... yes... that will do nicely... evil laugh we will be needing lots of sporks... hehe  
  
Allie: chelsea may be a dork but Allie loves her anyways! COOKIE! (shoves whole cookie into her mouth and looks like a squirl) mmm okie! (crumbs fly everywhere) And the angst thing is growing on me, i tried to write Emmy a nice peice of fluff for her birthday but it didn't go over so well...(holds up plastic spoons and forks) YAY! well enjoy the chapter! it's nice and ...umm...well not much angst just general creepyness

* * *

Meme  
  
Allie: (giggles) i love your reviews Meme! you rock my multicolored toe socks! and it wasn't me doing the emotion toying...twas Emmy!  
  
Emmy: yup! i am guilty of the emotion toying! laughs evilly I love writing C/G! would you like to join the group of us who are out to kill Scooter? We could use all the help we could get!

* * *

Anonymous  
  
Allie: still not going to tell us a name huh? well here is your chapter...I hope this awnsers some of your questions just not what spam is really made of. but if you want to use Scooter as a punching bag...go right ahead!  
  
mmy: punching eh? (makes mental note to remember to use Scooter as punching bag) im glad someone finds my humor amusing... please tell us who you are! 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter Five: by Emmy

* * *

Connie's POV   
  
Averman and Goldberg left after making sure Julie was going to be okay. I am worried sick about her. Scooter is such an ass. I really don't like how he threatened me. It really scares me because he is a lot bigger then I am and I would be helpless if he were to attack me. Normally I would run to Guy for comfort when stuff like this happens. ( Not that that makes me a weak clingy girl, I just like cuddling in the strong arms of my boyfriend; is that so wrong?) I can't tell Guy about this though, not without spilling out Julie's secret. She will tell everyone when she is ready; that I am confident in.   
  
Julie groans and rolls over in her bed. I feel terrible about this.   
  
"Julie? Are you going to class today?" I ask quietly.   
  
"mmmnahumahna." She mumbles in response.   
  
"Right, I'll take that as a no."   
  
I left Julie in our room to sleep and proceeded to head to class, but not before stopping by the nurses' office to let her know that Julie isn't feeling well.   
  
During my classes I made sure to remember to take down good notes for Jules' sake. Since I am not in all of her classes, so I had to enlist some help from the Ducks; who in turn asked about the cause of Julie's illness. I had to make up a vague, bogus answer about a small bug going around.   
  
I really hope Julie tells them soon. I really hate lying, especially to my friends. Plus Charlie says I suck at lying, and he and Guy weren't looking convinced when I gave a fake illness excuse.   
  
It is after gym class now, thankfully the last class of the day for me seeing as how I usually end up all gross and sweaty afterwards.   
  
As I am changing out of my gym uniform I hear mention of Julie's name from the next row over lockers. I move as quietly as possible in order to listen to what they are saying.   
  
"- Yeah, So Scooter was saying how that Julie girl seduced him, even though he said that he told her that they should wait.-"   
  
"-What a little whore, she doesn't deserve a sweet guy like Scooter-"   
  
I feel like projectile vomiting right now. Scooter, a sweet guy? He obviously is spreading false rumors about Julie around. She is going to freak out even more when she hears them.   
  
"-Both of those hockey girls are sluts. I heard that Connie Moreau slept with Guy Germaine-"   
  
How do they know about that? Guy and I haven't told anyone. Okay. I told Julie but she hasn't had other human contact long enough to tell anyone.   
  
"-Mmmm... Guy Germaine. He is one gorgeous man. What is he doing with an ugly hag like Moreau?-"   
  
"-Pffft. Beats me.-"   
  
"-You two are so dumb, Obviously Guy Germaine is only dating Connie so he can sleep with her. Duh!-"   
  
"Oh my God! You are so right! Why didn't I think of that? If he wanted to get laid he could just ask me, I'd be happy to do him!-"   
  
"-You didn't realize it because you are slow as hell. Now lets get out of here, I have a -new skirt I want to show you guys-"   
  
"-Sure-"   
  
"-Okay-"   
  
As they left I took a quick peek to see who they were. The voices belonged to Gina Hale, the biggest gossip in school; Katherine Brooke, a popular girl; and Kellie Anders, a girl who is in some of my classes. I never knew she talked about me behind my back. T  
  
heir words stung me. I can hardly move. Tears are already falling steadily down my cheeks. I can't believe they would say those things about me. I know that Katherine Brooke has been with more then one guy, so where does she come off calling me a slut?   
  
As for them finding out, Gina must've picked it up somehow. I swear, that girl has all the rooms in the whole school wired with cameras. How else would she find everything out? What sucks the most is Kellie. She was my Bio partner last semester and was really nice to me. A bit flakey at times, but I had always figured she was a decent person. I guess not.   
  
I left the locker room to make a quick dash to my dorm. I hate crying public.   
  
I wasn't praying attention to anything and all of the sudden I find myself smashing into someone's firm chest. I tilt my head up and look into a pair of beautiful green eyes.   
  
"Connie? Oh my God, honey, what is wrong?" Guy asks me, concern etched on his face.   
  
I choked out an answer between sobs.   
  
"Can't... tell... you here."   
  
"Will you come with me to my dorm to tell me in private then?" I nodded.   
  
As we headed for his room Guy wrapped his arm around my waist and I in turn leaned my head into his warm chest. He smells really good.   
  
Upon arriving we discover that Guy's roommate is M.I.A. and we have the room to ourselves.   
  
"Now, please tell me what is bothering you." He lies down on his bed and pats the space next to him.   
  
I cuddle close to him and tell him about the conversation I heard in the locker room.   
  
"They said WHAT?" Guy looks enraged. "They called you a slut? Not to mention ugly? What the hell is wrong with them? You are beautiful..."   
  
I blush after hearing him say that. I love it when he tells me I am beautiful. Those words mean so much coming from him. Guy rambles on with his rant.   
  
"...Katherine Brooke? Please, I know for a fact that she has been with Alan Martin, Joe Summers, and Chris Shutzius. She is a whore, not you. Kellie Anders has been known to get around too, and Gina Hale is just a moron in general. They want to sleep with me? Yeah right, maybe if I want to catch an STD. Don't listen to them Connie, I love you. I would love you if you slept with me or not."   
  
I hugged Guy.  
  
"Thank you, I feel so much better now." Guy kissed me lightly on the lips, which I deepened. He is such a great kisser. When we separated I started talking again.   
  
"If you think what they said about me was bad you should have heard what they said about Julie." I blurted out.   
  
"What did they say?"   
  
"They said that she seduced him. That is total bullshit though because he was the one who raped he-" I stopped myself in mid sentence.  
  
Oh-no.   
  
Guy's eyes once again widened in shock.   
  
"He RAPED Julie?"   
  
Shit.   
  
I have really done it now.   
  
Julie is going to be pissed.

* * *

C-Chan96:   
  
Emmy: He he, carry away all you want dear. And of course I go for shout- outs! Oh yes, the scooter torturing will be fun... hehehe! (evil laugh)   
  
Allie: it is kind of funny how angst grows on you...then you become angsty your self...lol...I have learned that...and there isn't a word of how evil he is! It's terrible! We need to makeup a word just for the amount of evilness he is! And I hope that she is gone for good...Or I'll go Jackie Chan up on her ass! And I'm not even kidding! Same thing with Scooter

* * *

Anonymous   
  
Allie: Thanks for the review...Connie will come up with something good...because she's a nifty evil genius like that   
  
Emmy: give us a name! Is this update soon enough? You will see reactions it this chapter. I hope you like it!

* * *

brnnttebabe12   
  
Allie: FIRE GOOD FOR ALLIE! And Julie will be fine don't worry   
  
Emmy Don't worry, Scooter will get what he deserves, and yes, there will be a lot of fire involved

* * *

Ktbeanz   
  
Allie: you know what? I like this angle too...its fun to write...   
  
Emmy: yeah, it is always thought Scooter was kinda odd   
  
Allie: and no I'm not anti-blonde...I am a blonde in disguise...   
  
Emmy: oh not only that Allie: Yeah yelling at people!   
  
Emmy: Don't worry dear; we will try not to make you be a cheerleader anymore! LOL   
  
Allie: though we make no promises   
  
Emmy: yup!

* * *

Banksiesbabe99:   
  
Emmy: You can do the twisting, I won't touch him. I am sure he has a lovely singing vice though!   
  
Allie (giggles) your review made me giggle! It's funny punishment...one that I will have to remember... (Cackles evilly)

* * *

Meme   
  
Allie: it's okay that you still like him...just not in this universe. I would worried if you did...lol thanks for the review Hun...and this is A LOT better than all of my other stuff.  
  
And Emmy would have written a shout out and put it here if she didn't have to lget off before she finished  



	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6 by Allie (written in Ohio)

* * *

Julie's POV  
  
I jolted awake. I thought I had fallen to the floor and was waiting for the impact of the floor to jar me. Instead was met with the softness of my comforter. My eyes opened to find a slouched figure sitting next to my bed. It let out a small snore. I scooted towards the wall, I collided with it and it made a dull thud. That's what woke him.  
  
"Hmm?" it stretched its long arms over its head and reached for the lamp. Before he could I jumped up on the bed, so I was now standing on it. I grabbed my pillow as he turned on the lamp. I held the pillow threatingly over my head.  
  
"Leave" I growled.  
  
"Julie! It's me! Fulton!" I looked at his face. It was indeed Fulton. His arm reached towards me and I beaned him on the head with my pillow and swinging my leg out at him. He caught my leg pulling it out from under me and I landed on my rear on my bed.  
  
"What the hell Julie?" he stood over me with a look daring me to threaten him. I curled up in a ball on my bed. "I'll go get Connie." I could only manage a small whimper. Tears fell down my cheeks, tainting them pink again. Alone and helpless again.  
  
A shudder ran through my body more tears fell until I shook with tears until Connie came in, Guy close behind.  
  
She sat on the edge of my bed and I sat up, keeping my eyes glued to the bed spread.  
  
"So...I heard you tried to kill Fulton." Connie said trying to get my attention and meet my eye. Guy sat next to Connie. Doing the supportive boyfriend thing.  
  
I looked between the two of them. I hated them for what they had. Love. Trust. The sickingly perfect couple. I rolled my eyes and put on my shoes, despite their pleas. I ran out leaving the happy couple together, I wasn't even safe in my own room.  
  
I walked out on the quad, going where my feet would take me. My knee still hurt like hell but I ignored it, I had to get away from them.  
  
My feet took me to the rink. I pushed open the door and felt the cold air against my face  
  
I got my skates from the locker room and started doing lazy laps around the rink. I couldn't remember the last time it was just me and the ice, no game. I decided that I should do this more often.  
  
The door creaked open. I hid in the penalty box from who ever came in. Voices filled the rink.  
  
"Well Scooter, it's about time, I was wondering how long you and that Gaffney chick would flit around until you finally nailed her." It was Reilly, obviously Scooter was with him.  
  
"I did just what you told me, I played innocent to the whole thing. It was wonderful and the little whore thinks it's all a mistake." Scooter said my chest tightened. "Oh and I heard what you told Gina...that's gold!"  
  
They skated over to the varsity locker room and there was another door slam. I stood my legs shaking I was holding onto the boards to steady myself. I replaced my skates with my shoes and started back towards the dorms forgetting why I had left in the first place.  
  
I climbed the stairs knee still pounding with pain. I needed to lie down and rest. I opened the door to find Connie and Guy on her bed; Charlie, Fulton, Dwayne and Ken, sitting on my bed; and all the other various Ducks scattered about the room. I grumbled and turned back out into the hall.  
  
Charlie ran after me.  
  
"Julie! My God!" HE yelled sprinting after me and grabbing my arm.  
  
"What?" I said with tears in my eyes, I glared and pulled my arm away from his grasp.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" I didn't respond. "Julie, why are you crying?" I turned away from him and started walking. He grabbed my arm again.  
  
"Just leave me alone!" I yelped as he had grabbed one of my bruises, causing my sweatshirt to ride up, revealing it.  
  
"Good Lord!" He took my arm pulling up the sleeve, "What the hell happened?"  
  
I shook slightly, looking down at the floor, tears rolled down my face as the story unfolded.

* * *

Meme   
  
Allie: hee hee meme you make me laugh...don't worry they will get what they deserve   
Emmy: Keep your fic-verses straight dear! Lol I know Connie is not a slut, those jerky girls are going to get some payback sometime... and Guy would love you to come with him!

* * *

Lady Kisa Sohma   
  
Allie: yes poor Julie...thanks for the review!  
Emmy: I second that. Poor Julie!

* * *

Anonymous  
  
Allie: v? V! well this chapter answers a lot of your questions and we will keep up the work. V-vi Emmy: V- Julie is a little insecure now, but she will get over it with the help of Captain Duckie!! Glad you like it! Review!

* * *

Banksiesbabe99   
  
Emmy: Very good ideas! Wow, I wouldn't want to get on your bad side   
Allie: hee hee good idea! ::ponders:: might have to try that...thanks for the review!

* * *

CakeEater's Girly99   
  
Allie: BEANS! angsty beans? hee hee well glad you liked it! ::hee hee::   
Emmy: Thanks! Don't worry, no more cheerleading for you. Why are you being angsty? hmm... Glad you like!

* * *

brnnttebabe12   
  
Allie: calm your self dearie...don't worry Scooter will get what's coming to him ::evil grin:: okay review!   
Emmy: of course they are slutty morons! They are jealous of Julie and Connie. Don't worry, Allie and I are always crazy, right Allie?   
Allie: yep!

* * *

C-Chan96   
  
Allie: ::chants:: '07 '07 '07!...i have not yet found a word that describes his evilness yet..but i'm still looking...::looks at shiny nickel:: Shiny...BEAT 'IM! FLOG 'IM! SMASH 'IM IN THE HEAD! BEAT 'IM! FLOG 'IM! SMASH 'IM IN THE HEAD! i like it! and blame Emmy for the Connie/Guy at the moment I'm in an angsty mood and want to see no one happy... bwhahaha!   
  
Emmy: Oh! ::stares at candle:: It is pretty ::snaps out of it:: kay then, since you seemed to have taken care of them there is no need for Connie to go back and beat them up! Finals.. pfft who needs 'em? Write Charlie angst instead! I love reading it from you! I like chanting!! BEAT UP SCOOTER! BEAT 'IM! FLOG 'IM! SMASH 'IM IN THE HEAD! ::Emmy Chants:: ::still chanting::

* * *

MoonlightAngel16  
  
Emmy: I know plenty of girls like that sadly, and they all need to die. ::evil plotting:: Scooter will die too... yes. That is the plan   
Allie: girls at my school are quite evil also...well there might not be actual killing but something might happen ::evil cackling::

* * *

KittySpazway   
  
Emmy: Hey Liz!- I love C/G together too! I hate it when they aren't, especially when Connie is with Adam. The locker room girls are jealous bitches who should also die long painful deaths. Allie: LIZ! ::hug attacks:: yes he does...C/G is growing on me...and as for the girls...they will die also ::grin:: 


	7. chapter 7

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait for the chapter, I am fighting a little disease we like to call writer's block. Fortunately though, I tripped over two large inspiration gnomes in the middle of the night last night. Disclaimer: Nope, don't own 'em. The torture plan mentioned belongs to none other then Chelsea! (C-chan96) 

* * *

Chapter 7 by Emmy  
  
Julie's POV   
  
After I finished pouring my heart out to Charlie there was an awkward silence for a few minutes before he spoke again.   
  
"You are kidding me right?"   
  
Tears well up in my eyes for what seems like the millionth time in the past few days as I look Charlie in the eyes and shake my head. He then pulls me into his arms and holds me close as I cry freely into his shoulder. I don't think I've ever felt more comfortable anywhere then I do now in Charlie's arms.   
  
"Who else knows?" asks Charlie one I've calmed down a bit.   
  
"Of the Ducks? Just you and Connie. Wait, Guy does too...Connie accidentally let it slip to him"  
  
"Are you going to tell the Ducks?"   
  
"Yes." I answer, nodding my head.   
  
Charlie put his arm around my waist and led me back into my dorm, where the rest of the team was most likely discussing my unprovoked attack on Fulton. They all stopped and looked at me when Charlie signaled for their attention though.   
  
"Ready Julie?" he looked at me. I nodded and spent a second almost losing myself in the depths of his eyes. They were encouraging me.   
  
"Guys I-" I begun, but faltered as my gaze rested on Connie and Guy, who were sitting close together on her bed. Tears once again threatened to spill from my eyes. I would give anything to have a relationship like theirs. They are too perfect. Connie is beautiful, smart, and funny all wrapped together with slight tomboy tendencies and Guy is your basic perfect guy. He is truthful, caring, sweet, and very good-looking. Connie told me about those evil girls being after him, and I have to say it doesn't surprise me one bit. Hell, if he wasn't dating my best friend I would be after him. But that is completely off subject. What was I saying? Oh yeah, I am jealous as hell of what they have with each other.   
  
"Julie?" Ken broke the silence. "Whatever it is, you can tell us."   
  
I took a deep breath and spoke as clearly as I could manage.   
  
"Scooter raped me."   
  
The result of my words was instantaneous. Several people's mouths dropped open, Averman dropped the pen he had been fiddling with, and Dwayne nearly fell off of my bed. Portman actually did fall out of the desk chair he had been sitting in. Luis stood up, seething in anger.  
  
"How dare he think he can lay his filthy hands on you! I am going to mangle him so terribly his own mother won't be able to recognize him when I am finished!"   
  
The rest of the Ducks nodded in agreement and immediately began making elaborate torture plans. All of which involved fire and various sharp objects. One which was unanimously approved involved hanging Scooter upside down by his toenails, burning/scraping his skin off, and then stabbing what was left of him with sporks. I have some pretty morbid friends.   
  
I am really touched though, I guess I thought that they would just think I was dirty. I feel stupid for thinking that now though.   
  
"Now people, as much as we are after Scooter's blood, let's try to think of a solution that is a touch closer to reality." Spoke up Charlie, trying to be the voice of reason. For once.   
  
"You really have to tell the Dean, Julie," Said Goldberg. "This is serious stuff. You could have him expelled, or at the very least suspended and kicked off the hockey team."   
  
After Goldberg said this Guy's head suddenly perked up, and his eyes suddenly shone with realization.   
  
"Expelled? That could be the least of it. Julie, Scooter is eighteen, right?" Guy asked, practically bouncing with excitement.   
  
"Umm... yeah. His birthday was in August." I answered, not really understanding the sudden need to know this.   
  
"Don't you get it Jules? He is an adult, and you are fifteen. He had sex with a minor! You could have the bastard arrested! His ass will be thrown in jail!!"   
  
My mouth dropped open. Why hadn't I thought of that before? Connie screamed with joy.   
  
"Oh my God Guy! You are brilliant!" then kissed him with force enough to flatten him on her bed.  
  
Adam put an end to that by throwing a pillow at them and saying "Put your hormones away you two." This earned him a glare from Connie.   
  
The thought of putting Scooter in jail was growing more appealing by the minute. As I was planning what I would tell the police my train of thought hit a roadblock. What proof did I have, other then my word? I need something more, how likely is it that the police would believe a fifteen year old who walked in and said "I was raped"? Especially one claiming that the rapist was Scott Vanderbilt, whose dad is on the school board, not to mention one of the most respected/admired men in the Minneapolis/St. Paul/Edina area? They would laugh at me to my face. When I expressed this concern to the team though they seemed to think otherwise.   
  
"They can't ignore claims like that. They would have to investigate, that is their job." Said Russ.   
  
"Even if they did investigate, what if they didn't find anything? That would make me look bad."   
  
"You could get examined. Do you know if he used a condom when he... you know... did it?" , asked Dwayne, who began to blush.   
  
I also felt myself blush as I replied to him. "I don't know," then upon seeing the worried expressions on their faces I quickly added, "but I am on the pill, so there will be no baby."   
  
There was a collective sigh of relief, prior to which Fulton asked "So his... fluids... could still be inside you, that would defiantly count as evidence." I could tell that everyone was sickened by the thought of what he had said though.   
  
"God, that's gross." Cut in Luis, "Scooter's bodily fluids sitting inside of you. I feel so bad for you; I am going to buy you a present."   
  
A small chuckle escaped my mouth, my lips curling into the first smile in days. "Thanks Luis." 

* * *

The Next Day  
  
While we are playing basketball in gym I can see Connie looking over at Kellie, Gina and Katherine with a vindictive expression on her face. I think she is planning something.   
  
Spoke to soon, Connie is walking over to them. I watch as they exchange (fake) pleasantries. Then the conversation seems to take a bad turn because I can see the sweetly fake smile slide right off Kellie's face. The next thing I know Connie took a swing at Kellie and hit her square in the jaw. As I ran over there Kellie threw a punch at Connie and pretty soon they were rolling on the ground surrounded by a bunch of boys chanting "Cat fight!"   
  
The first person to really do anything was Guy, who jumped in and pulled Connie away from Kellie. Oh come on, did you think he was going to join the fight? Guy would never hit a girl, even a girl like Kellie who he hates. Speaking of Kellie, oh if looks could kill judging by the way she was glaring at Connie while Guy made sure she was okay, Connie would drop dead immediately. Damn, I know I said I wasn't surprised when I heard that other girls liked Guy, but come on. I can't help but feel worried; Kellie isn't a sit-down-and-take-things kind of girl. I don't want anything to happen to Connie.

* * *

Shout-outs

* * *

Koreanmosaic   
  
Allie: ::high five:: C/J action? It won't be to terribly hard to do...because it is my favorite pairing. Julie/Adam is way over done and boring! Crazy? ::twitch:: I'm hardly crazy twitch that's what the medication helps. ::picks up trusty baseball bat:: Scooter torturing? Can do...   
  
Emmy: Crazy people unite! C/J is way better then A/J, but C/G is better then everything!! heh, sorry about that. Don't worry, the Scooter torturing will not end anytime in the near future.

* * *

Brnnettebabe12   
  
Allie: I have been meaning to tell you how cool your name is! ::is a brunette:: yes calm yourself...free your mind...yeah Scooter and Riley will get what's coming to them...have no fear.   
  
Emmy: Yep, Julie is finally putting things out in the open, good for her! I hope you liked this chapter!

* * *

C-Chan96  
  
Allie: bad, immoral, iniquitous, reprobate, sinful, vicious, wicked, base, low, vile; flagitious, nefarious; baneful, pernicious; black, damnable, execrable, atrocious, foul, hideous, loathsome, obscene, repugnant, repulsive, revolting, vile....those all are synonyms of the word evil....yes poor Fulton. I love him so. But she needed to flip at someone and he was plaguing my thoughts. If Scooter doesn't die by the end of the fic you have my permission to kill him in anyway you see fit. However, depending how much Mary influences me he might end up dead. evil laugh heh twitches with Chelse for your birthday? You want to wait until March? I was thinking a Christmas present to myself...but I would share. Wait! What about Texas!Charlie? you know the one in the cowboy hat? Well I know you won't read this until you get back from Mexico...so...I hope you had fun and were safe...and email me. Because I want to know what you did.   
  
Emmy: Tsk Tsk, don't be careless! Oh yes, Charlie angst is the greatest, and I loved the update! Don't worry, Scooter will be taken care of in the end, we promise. chants BEAT 'IM! FLOG 'IM! SMASH 'IM IN THE HEAD! so, go on now. REVEIW!!

* * *

BanksieBabe99   
  
Allie: Hope this update is what you wanted...   
  
Emmy: Be carried away all you want, that is the fun part of Fanfiction!

* * *

US Rock Star   
  
Allie: Salut friend of Meme! I'm glad that you liked it...and don't worry the C/J will grow on you...either that or you will run away screaming and never look twice at any of my fic...I hope it's not the latter. Well thanks for the review   
  
Emmy: Rant on, Allie and I do it all the time. Allie is the C/J lover, I am more of a C/G person myself... Glad you like it!

* * *

CakeEater'sGirly99  
  
Allie: ::nod::Ohio is a fun state. Early? ::shutters:: Allie doesn't do early. She does late at night though...::shrugs:: well hope you liked it!  
  
Emmy: I am glad you liked it!! You better reveiw this one too! Would you like to join the angry mob that is out to get Scooter?

* * *

MoonlightAngel16  
  
Allie: ::growls posessivly:: my Fulton ::steals him away:: yeah...Julie is  
angsty...but now she has Charlie let the wonderfulness begin!  
  
Emmy: Yeah, seeing them would be hard... I wish I were Connie!!  
(drools at Guy)

* * *

Pure-Pen  
  
Allie: yes Emmy is a good little reviewer...tis how I met her..::pats  
Emmy's head::  
  
Emmy: I am glad you liked it!! You better reveiw this one too! Would  
you like to join the angry mob that is out to get Scooter?

* * *

Kisa  
  
Allie: glad you liked it darling!  
  
Emmy: Glad you liked it! Go CHARLIE!

* * *

Anonymous  
  
Allie: ::steps back:: quite the violent one now aren't we ::pats V's  
head::  
  
Emmy: Connie got 'em for you

* * *

Meme  
  
Allie: Fulton could take Julie but he is too much of a teddy bear to  
do anything about it...::giggles:: have I told you lately how much I love  
you Meme? Well if not...I LOVE YOU!   
  
Emmy: I agree, plus Fulton's got at least eight inches on her. 


	8. chapter 8

Author's Note: Wow been a while since I have written something that actually has meaning like this does. This chapter has been haunting me for a while and I needed to write it before it drove me crazy. This chapter isn't really witty. It is more like service announcement. All the facts mentioned are true. I would like to thank RAINN (Rape, Abuse, and Incest National Network) for being a very informative website. If you wish to know more about this subject I suggest their website. love Allie

* * *

Chapter 8  
  
Julie's POV

* * *

I felt like I had been stabbed in the stomach. Why the hell had I let Connie talk me into making me here? I hated the hospital. Always had. So I tried to go there as little as possible.  
  
Connie kept insisting that this wasn't a hospital. It was a Rape/Pregnancy crisis center, Athena.  
  
Whatever it was, I was sitting in its stuffy waiting room; Connie and Guy flanking either side of me to make sure I didn't run away.   
  
"Julie Gaffney?" a lady dressed all in pink poked her head into the room I stood and she motioned me to follow her. My hands shook. Connie rose to go with me but I shook my head, knowing this is something that I would have to do on my own. She nodded and let me go.  
  
I followed the woman down the white hall simply decorated with pictures of flowers. "Going for a homey touch," I thought miserably. I was just trying to prepare my self for what would come.   
  
She led me into a small examining room and gave me one of the retched paper gowns that left you exposed. That was the last thing I wanted. It would make me vulnerable again. Something I never wanted to be again. When the woman left me to change I threw the damn thing away and sat on the table.  
  
A woman in a white coat came in. In her mid-thirties she had soft blonde hair and stark green eyes. She looked up from a chart at me.  
  
"Julie? Hello I'm Doctor Jacqueline Gupta." She stuck out her hand, I shook it gently. "Would you like to tell me why you are here?" My eyes drifted to the purple carpet. I struggled to take deep breaths. My legs started to shake again. "Julie? I can't help you if you don't tell me." She said gently, as if coaxing a cat out of a tree.  
  
"I- I- I," I closed my eyes pretending that I was just telling Connie again. "I was raped." I opened my eyes to find her looking at me expectantly, finding I wouldn't tell her any more she nodded and made a note on her chart.  
  
"Well now we can get some where. Julie, one thing you must realize that you must be honest with me if you aren't we can't get anywhere. And you must trust me; everything you say here will be kept in strict confidence. Do you trust me?" I nodded and looked up at her, her green eyes echoing something I couldn't see. "Do you know the person that raped you?" I nodded again.  
  
"My boyfriend, Scooter. That's why it's not rape! We are going out! That's why it's not r—." she cut me off.  
  
"Julie, did you say no?"  
  
"Well, I couldn't say anything..."  
  
"Did you say no?" she said cutting me off again.  
  
I closed my eyes. "I didn't want it if that's what you mean."  
  
"Then it is rape. No matter how old he is if you said 'no' it's rape. We are going to have to do a couple tests to make sure that you really were and see if we can get any concrete evidence on him."  
  
"That mean's I have to put on the gown, don't I?" I said gloomily looking at the wadded up piece of paper that I had tossed in the corner. She nodded. I got off the table and retrieved it, she left and I changed into it. I sat on the table, it was uncomfortable and cold. I shivered slightly when there was a knock on the door, Doctor Gupta walked in.  
  
And the examination began. I kept my eyes screwed shut. When she asked me questions I answered in one or two words. After about 10 minutes of her trying to make small talk and me not obliging she just asked what she needed to ask. After what seemed like forever of her examining me, she took off her gloves and made a final note on the chart and collected the several samples she had taken.   
  
"Okay, I'm done. You may change. But stay here, I still have several things to talk to you about." She said exiting. I changed back in to my clothes, loving the protection and comfort I found in my jeans and hooded sweatshirt. I sat in one of the chairs that were also crammed into the already cramped room.   
  
Dr. Gupta walked in with several pieces of paper in her arms. She put them on the small end table in the room.  
  
"Julie, while examining you, I found bruises around your thighs and torn tissue. I sent some of the fluid to the lab and they are going to be checking for traces of semen in it. I can also tell them to do a DNA scan. That mean they would find out whom the semen belonged to. I didn't order one because you were certain that your boyfriend raped you. Am I correct?" I nodded and she continued. "I would suggest a counselor, you can get one or we can provide you with one through clinic. Or you can come and talk to me." She shrugged.  
  
I lifted my gaze to her. Her green eyes were shining with the same pain that I had felt when I looked in the mirror the morning after. I nodded. "So I can come and just talk to you here?" I asked skittishly.  
  
"Of course, that's what I'm here for." She smiled at me; though I wanted to smile back I couldn't bring myself to. She nodded and handed me the pamphlets she had put on the table. "That is just some basic information about what you are going through and other's that have gone through what you are going through right now."  
  
I opened the purple tri-folded paper and looked at the list of statistics. "The fact that you came here, Julie, is brave. Only 16 percent of rapes are ever reported. You are one in 6 that that reported that you have been raped." Dr. Gupta explained pointing to the statistics. I kept reading apparently 60 percent of the women that were raped were under the age of 18. And if only one in 6 were reported. That was math I couldn't stand to do. But it was a lot of felonies that were never reported. The most disturbing was over 80 percent of people that were raped knew their attacker.   
  
I didn't realize that I was crying until Dr. Gupta handed me a tissue. I stood. "I better go." I picked up the papers and put them in my bag. As I reached for the doorknob I turned to her, "I'll see you soon" I said leaving.  
  
I walked out of the office clutching my bag as if it had a check for a million dollars in it. Connie and Guy were waiting out side. I nodded to them and we headed back to the campus. Neither of them made me talk so they talked about something that had happened that morning. When we got back I got out of the car and headed up to the dorm. I dumped the pamphlets on my bed and began to read them. Wondering what I would find.

* * *

Shout-outs:  
  
due to the fact that Allie wants to get this up a soon as possible and doesn't want to wait for Emmy to get on she is going to post this now. As for the WONDERFUL reviewers...you know who you are and we appreciate each and every one of you! So keep reviewing! And thank you! 


	9. author's note

Author's note:  
  
Hey all readers and reviewers,  
  
As you might have guessed Chapter Nine is Emmy's chapter to write. However due to circumstances beyond her control it will be awhile before she can get the chapter to me. And I will not write the chapter for her. Which leads me to my solution which has been haunting me. This story is on hold until Emmy comes back. This could be a week or two or it could be several months. I'm sorry. But we will continue with it. We won't abandon it.  
  
Quacking as One,   
Allie 


	10. chapter 9

**DONE! I wrote this in my notebook soooo long ago! **

**Hmm… what to say, what to say… Yeah, this chapter is way overdue and there is no excuse for it so I won't even try to make one, I hope you guys like it, and please please review. -Emmy **

* * *

Chapter Nine: Problem with Scooter 

Julie's POV

After going to see that doctor lady and looking through all of the pamphlets she gave me I have to say I am no less confused then before. I am starting to really grasp that what Scooter did to me was really wrong, and I want him to pay for it.

I was so lucky to be dating Scooter; He is a senior, a varsity hockey player, and a good-looking guy. What am I? A lowly freshman tomboy goalie, hell, I don't even think I am that pretty! I thought he was so perfect; so either he changed drastically over the past month or the sweet, caring person I met was just a big act.

Part of me wants to rewind this whole fiasco, or even just pretend that it never happened. I want my wonderful boyfriend back. He was someone I could talk to, someone who understood me on a level that not many people did. I shared a lot of things with him.

I have another visit with that Dr. Gupta lady now, I think Connie is driving me to make sure I don't ditch. She knows me all too well.

On the way there we talked about Connie's fight against Kellie, and the looks she was giving afterwards.

"I saw her. I have seen her looking at Guy with that lusty look on her face. Guy even saw her once; he asked her if she needed a tissue."

I snorted and cracked a smile, gotta love Guy and his clueless-ness.

"All I have to say is that whore better stay away from MY man," Connie finishes with some attitude.

Good old Connie, I thought as we pulled up to the center; always available to make me laugh.

After a short wait my name was called and I once again walked through the wannabe-homey hall; this time into a rather small room with a desk and waited a couple of minutes until Dr. Gupta came in.

"Hello again Julie," she greeted me friendlily. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," I answered monotony, still not feeling very much like opening up about my feelings to this person I barely even know.

"That's good to hear." She replied as she settled herself into her desk.

"How are you doing?" I asked in an attempt to make polite conversation. Maybe Dr. Gupta is one of those people who can go on and on about things like her pets and we can avoid talking about me at all.

"Pretty good, my daughter is graduating college soon so I am looking forward to that. Thank you for asking." She replied to me with a big smile.

"She has a daughter graduating college?" I pondered to myself. But she looks no older then thirty-five, forty at the most. She must be just lucky in the looks department.

"So Julie, is there anything you want to talk about? Any feelings you are having that you would like to express?" Dr. Gupta interrupted my train of thought, getting down to business.

My mind instantly blanked out.

"Um… no, I am doing good." I answered with a would-be confident tone. She raised an eyebrow at me, as if she knew what I was thinking. Its times like this I really wish I could lie as good as my friends. I merely looked at the ground and shrugged.

Dr. Gupta sighed, stood up and walked over to sit in the chair next to mine. Taking my hand and looking into my eyes she says, "Look Julie, I know this is hard for you."

Yeah right, I thought bitterly. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"And I know that right now you are thinking, 'This lady has no idea whatsoever about how I am feeling,'" she continues, still trying to make eye contact.

I looked up and blinked. Part of me really wanted to ask Dr.Gupta if she was psychic, but I refrained from actually doing so.

"How do I know what you are feeling? Because I felt the same way toward the doctor who tried to help me. I was raped as a teenager. I was eighteen years old. I had just graduated high school and I was looking forward to a scholarship at Northwestern University. I had, well, thought I had; the greatest boyfriend in the world. His name was Zach, he was a sweet guy, and he was a sophomore at UIC going for a medical degree. We had been going out for three years, ever since the end of my freshman year, and all the while I thought he supported my decision to wait until marriage to have sex. It all happened one night over the summer; we had just shared a very romantic dinner celebrating our official three-year anniversary. He walked me up to my apartment, but instead of simply kissing me goodbye he followed me inside my bedroom. I told him I was tired and asked him to leave but he pushed me down onto my bed and began undressing me. I tried to fight him off but he hit me until I was too exhausted to do anything about it. After he finished with me he just got up and left. I never saw him again."

I blinked salty tears out of my eyes and gulped; Dr. Gupta's story honestly touched me.

"A month later I found out I was pregnant. I had to give up Northwestern to stay home and raise my daughter, Andrea. I have never regretted keeping her, but sometimes I wonder how my life would've turned out if I hadn't gotten raped."

When she finished her story I asked her a few questions about her daughter, and from there; found I was able to open up to her.

I told her about the connection I thought I'd had with him, about how we had never even mentioned having sex. I even let on a little bit about Connie and Guy, and she listened patiently for ten minutes while I ranted jealously. It felt good to let that out to an impartial listener. Before I knew it, our session was over. I thanked her and she told me that if I ever needed anything all I had to do was give her a call.

On the way back to school Connie and I chatted about pointless stuff and sang some radio songs obnoxiously loudly. It was a lot of fun.

Upon our arrival back to the dorm we found an envelope taped to the door. Connie opened it and when she unfolded the note inside a large amount of a white, powdery substance fell onto her hands and arms. The note read "Watch yourself Moreau." Neither of us got it until Connie started scratching herself.

"What the hell?" she mumbled as she scratched her skin nearly raw.

"Itching powder," I answered simply, looking at the powder.

She looked at me and comprehension dawned on her face. "Shit!" She exclaimed, her eyes tearing up.

We went to the nurse, who advised Connie to take a shower and gave her some special lotion to rub on her arms afterward.

Neither of us talked about it, but we knew who had placed the envelope. Kellie. The revenge plans would come later.

* * *

(end chapter 9)

* * *

(shout-outs) 

**C-Chan96:**

Allie: thank you for sticking by me during the past few months while Emmy was gone. I know I would have lost my ever-loving-mind.

Emmy: -giant huggle- I love you!

**Moondazzler17**

Allie: Thank you for the sweet review! I'm glad you found it too!

Emmy: don't worry, he will pay, and sorry for keeping you waiting…

**Beaner:**

Allie: (hugs and kisses) you rock my numero uno reviewer!

Emmy: -huggle- I miss you! You rock!

**Banksiesbabe99:**

Allie: awh…you are making me blush! Thank you for the sweet review. They mean a lot to me

Emmy: Thank you for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter.

**Brnnttebabe12:**

Allie: ah…the hatred for Scooter grows…

Emmy: -nods- yes, my hatred for Scooter is nearing seven feet tall… -dorky smile-

**Koreanmosaic:**

Allie: Do not worry, I'm a firm believer in Karma.

Emmy: -nod- Me too even though my karma is probably negative thirty million for taking so long to get this up.

**Portmanroxmysoxs**:

Allie: yesh. Sporks are my friends! (plays with them)

Emmy: Yes! On with the sporks! –crazy dancing-


	11. Chapter 11

Yeah, back I guess. Emmy is back, but both of us are muy busy. so yeah. Here it goes.

* * *

My days just seemed to flow together. I would sit in class, take the notes, pass the tests, but nothing was really getting to me and sticking. I was auto-drive. As Connie would later describe it, I just "Ran out of passion for living life."

My game suffered immensely, the Ducks had problems covering for my lagging. Orion eventually had to take me out. He called me into his office after a practice.

His words made no sense to me anymore. I just stood and walked out. I walked all that way back to the dorm, Connie attempted to talk to me but I just blocked her out.

I couldn't do school work. What was the use? I closed my book with a SLAP! The drapes over the window fluttered with the sudden burst.

I drew back the shade, by now it was almost February, that cold January night seemed so long ago. Where was the girl she used to be? I surveyed the daring groups of people that faced the late January weather, the temperature always daring to dip below freezing.

Two people sat on the bench, huddled together for warmth. It was him.

I snapped the shade closed and walked to her unmade, inviting bed. I curled up under the covers. "Sleep Julie…Sleep until it all goes away…"

* * *

"No she isn't okay! She's not the girl we knew…or at least the girl I thought I knew."

"Well what do you supposed we do?"

"Sporks and lots of them!"

"Funny, but no."

"Press charges! It's not like we don't have grounds!"

"We looked into it—it's a huge claim—"

"It's kind of a big deal!"

"I looked into it; we have an 18 month window to get her to press charges. Two months of that is gone."

"Well how do we get her to do it?"

"I can hardly get her out of bed in the morning, let alone anything else!"

"Charlie, you haven't said anything. What do you say we do?"

"Uh…well... We need a plan, that's for sure. We can't let her know about that we are doing anything…"

"What about the rest of them?"

"Let it fall into place Guy…I think it's coming to me."


End file.
